


Il cielo che ho perso [A lezione da Orochimaru]

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Psychological Trauma, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) “Quando ti guardo, Sasuke, non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto tu mi somigli.” (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il cielo che ho perso [A lezione da Orochimaru]

Fictional Dream © 2007 (13 marzo 2007)  
Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/174/il-cielo-che-ho-perso-a-lezione-da-orochimaru)).

*******

L’estate di Konoha era il frinire assordante delle cicale, il riverbero della pietra sferzata dal sole rovente del primo pomeriggio, il silenzio riposante di un’ora meridiana, cauterizzata dalla calura. La pelle chiara di Itachi Uchiha era percorsa da minute, lucide goccioline, che scivolavano lungo il suo collo elegante solleticandogli leggermente il naso.  
Già: perché a Sasuke Uchiha piaceva respirare quell’odore familiare, dall’alto delle spalle larghe e forti di chi l’avrebbe sempre protetto.  
 _L’odore di un fratello ch’era anche il più valoroso e forte dei ninja di Konoha_.  
Il capo abbandonato contro la sua spalla, Sasuke – _le palpebre socchiuse, la languida indolenza dei bambini che si sentono amati_ \- spiava un cielo terso e lontano, che pure sognava di poter toccare un giorno con un semplice gesto. Per un infantile capriccio. Per un amorevole concessione: perché dall’alto della schiena di Itachi, non esisteva meta che sembrasse davvero irraggiungibile.  
 _Neppure il cielo_.  
   
 

Ripensare a quei giorni, dieci anni dopo, solleticava senz’altro il tetro umorismo con cui si trastullava talora il _vecchio_ – e poco importava se Kabuto avrebbe stretto ancora i denti, socchiuso gli occhi dietro le lenti e ingiunto sferzante un rispetto che non provava per niente e nessuno: perché seguire la via di Orochimaru, al più, era stato il mezzo più rapido e devastante con cui consegnarsi alla terra. E Sasuke lo sapeva: ma non aveva alcun senso dirsi che gli Uchiha del Fuoco l’avrebbero fissato con riprovazione e distanza per quella scelta così degradante.  
 _Gli Uchiha erano morti e non esisteva affare più personale della vendetta_. Tutto qui: il resto era una retorica buona a trastullare gli idealisti ed i perdenti. Non credere a niente, in fin dei conti, era più conveniente che non vendersi a un’idea: lo sapeva Orochimaru, che aveva gli occhi di un serpente e forse proprio per questo sapeva cogliere meglio di chiunque altro la linfa avvelenata di ogni pensiero.  
Sasuke si era volto su un fianco, fissando con indolenza il proprio braccio candido oscillare nel vuoto. _Avanti e indietro. Avanti e indietro_. Il chidori era potente, ma non ancora perfetto. Orochimaru era un maestro più severo di quel che pure aveva sospettato: ma andava bene.  
 _Solo chi ti odia ti svezza_.  
Era una logica impietosa e tortuosa, ma era esattamente quel che faceva la vita, perché non si era mai visto un eroe che fosse davvero felice. Forse a Naruto sarebbe pure riuscito: ma Naruto era troppo stupido persino per trovare un nome alle cose.  
Sasuke aveva chiuso gli occhi e soffiato via quel pensiero fastidioso, incuneatosi tra le pieghe di una volontà evidentemente troppo fragile per reclamare la perfezione cui anelava.  
Era un viso amico e un sorriso e una promessa allettante: la stessa con cui Kakashi l’aveva quasi convinto a cedere, ma che era stato sufficientemente forte da ricusare. Che poi… _Era davvero forza?  
_ Il suo orologio interiore gli diceva ch’era il ventitre luglio. Dunque aveva quattordici anni. A quattordici anni, Itachi dominava già buona parte delle tecniche che l’avevano reso una leggenda e un assassino: di sé poteva dire che non era neppure a un terzo del cammino. _E ammazzare era persino noioso_.  
La tana di Orochimaru somigliava allo spirito che vi galleggiava implacabile: era il nido di un serpente, nascosto, terragno, inquietante e insidioso. Era il punto più lontano dal cielo che aveva tentato di sfiorare quel giorno, ma di cui pure non sentiva affatto la nostalgia.  
 _Probabilmente perché l’ultimo incontro con Itachi l’aveva precipitato sul fondo di un pozzo dal quale non gli era riuscito di risalire_.  
Neppure Orochimaru, a ben vedere, poteva aiutarlo: perché quella lingua di serpente era al più abile a inoculare i dubbi e le insicurezze peggiori, facendogli rimordere un marchio infernale come se fosse un tizzone incandescente. E in fondo non era un paragone azzardato: perché quel sigillo era al contempo un dono e una condanna.  
 _L’esistenza è un succedersi di compromessi_ , amava ripetere – la lingua gli sfiorava leggermente le labbra e i suoi occhi freddissimi e mobili non accompagnavano le parole, ma le guidavano in te, fino a disgregarti la coscienza.  
Orochimaru era una sorgente di motti e crudeltà, in un’accezione quasi retorica, perché in fin dei conti ti accorgevi del suo potere solo se lo leggevi per l’endiade che era.  
 _Un nodo gordiano e indissolubile_.  
Eppure era innegabile possedesse un fascino irresistibile e _ti possedesse_ , soprattutto: perché l’abbraccio delle sue spire finiva con il rappresentare un dolore quasi invocato. Sasuke, almeno, sapeva di averlo scientemente fatto: e se la vergogna e il rimpianto pungevano un po’, poteva sempre cercare qualcuno da ammazzare, per vedere s’era poi vero quel che Orochimaru gli aveva sussurrato mille volte.  
 _Il numero santifica, Sasuke Uchiha_. _Il numero santifica_.  
Sdraiato sul proprio letto, immerso in quell’oscurità che faceva ancor più risaltare il plasma rappreso delle sue iridi maledette, Sasuke aveva raccolto le ginocchia al petto, ascoltando soltanto, nel tamburellare inquieto del proprio cuore, la macabra danza della paura, del rimpianto e del ricordo.  
 _Un giorno avrebbe incontrato qualcuno cui la storia aveva strappato tutto, finanche le emozioni: qualcuno che pure avrebbe terrorizzato a morte. Quell’ora non era ancora giunta, ma già si stava preparando, entro un bozzolo che la tana del Serpente alimentava al solo scopo di mutare la pupa in un miracolo della devastazione_.  
   
Orochimaru era un enigma che non si lasciava leggere mai, perché ti dava l’impressione d’essere una crudeltà così sfacciata e manifesta da chiamarsi per nome davanti ai tuoi occhi. Eppure doveva avere una propria storia, un passato o fantasmi come i suoi, così vivi da lasciarti ancora sulla pelle l’odore del sangue e della paura.  
Orochimaru era un maestro completamente diverso da Kakashi: negli intenti e nello spirito. Forse era anche il solo meritasse uno come lui. _Uno ch’era sopravvissuto per una scommessa fondata sull’odio_.  
“Quando ti guardo, Sasuke, non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto tu mi somigli.”  
Erano trascorsi sette mesi dalla sua defezione, il giorno in cui Orochimaru l’aveva davvero coinvolto in qualcosa di simile a una conversazione. Ma non ne aveva avuti i toni, né gli intenti. Nel kimono sempre leggermente sceso, elegante nella sua semplicità che solo un obi estremamente complesso arricchiva, il Serpente aveva la grazia di un teatrante: era un attore consumato ed esperto, che sul palco della vita parlava sempre e solo a se stesso. Per questo, probabilmente, era un vincente come Sasuke disperava di essere.  
Da quel giorno, in ogni caso, Orochimaru aveva inaugurato la loro convivenza con l’appassionato recitato di quella ch’era soprattutto la fosca cronaca delle sue nefandezze: la storia di un’anima storta, che aveva alimentato se stessa sino ad affilarsi come la katana che custodiva in sé.  
Prima di allora, Sasuke non ricordava di aver pronunciato una sola sillaba: e Orochimaru – _le labbra increspate nel suo sorriso obliquo, enigmatico e disonesto come tutte le trappole_ – era rimasto a guardare. Probabilmente coglieva qualcosa di vulnerabile ed esaltante in quel suo bisogno di chiudersi in uno spazio privato, svuotato di parole e sentimenti. Come uno scorpione, però, aveva atteso che la misura della sua solitudine fosse colma per pungerlo ancora con il suo veleno implacabile.  
“C’è una strana circolarità nella storia e mi chiedo se questo non sia l’ennesimo caso.” L’aveva fissato obliquo, prendendo volutamente le distanze da quel compiacimento non simulato. Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione del sollievo che nasceva da una voce insperata, quando tutto taceva nelle profondità di un ego danneggiato e perso.  
“Quando avevo la tua età, possedevo il tuo talento e la tua stessa ambizione. Probabilmente sono il solo che può capirti.”  
Sasuke aveva stornato il capo, senza muovere il minimo assenso: perché la verità profonda di quell’osservazione lo disgustava e l’inorgogliva al contempo. Così l’inorgogliva la degradazione che gli aveva permesso di schiacciare Naruto, risparmiandogli la vita con l’arrogante compiacimento dei vincenti.  
“La differenza tra noi due, Sasuke, è nel cuore. Tu ne hai ancora uno.”  
Era seguita una risata bassa e fredda: raggelante. Uno di quei ghigni con cui sapeva metterti a tacere. O pietrificare. Oppure insegnare la via per Itachi: _la via per un cielo che non era azzurro, ma rosso come il sangue della vendetta_.  
“L’ambizione è qualcosa di estremamente naturale. Oserei dire che solo le bestie non la possiedono.”  
Orochimaru gli aveva impartito quella lezione mentre penzolava, legato mani e piedi, sul ciglio di una pietraia rovente – gli occhi chiusi, pieni di lacrime esauste e rabbiose. La mascella stretta al punto da fargli schiumare le labbra come un cane incatenato: immobile e compiaciuto, lui. Un predatore pregno di un umorismo nero, con cui gli veniva naturale – era evidente – torturare una preda mediocre.  
Sasuke aveva metabolizzato quel motto e replicato con un risentimento feroce. “Non è vero. Anche Naruto vuole diventare Hokage.” E Orochimaru aveva riso, prima di menargli un colpo secco contro le reni.  
“Avevi poco fiato e l’hai usato male, _bambino_. È perché la bestia dorme ancora. Il giorno in cui si sveglierà del tutto, quel che vorrà sarà la fine di Konoha, non il suo supremo seggio.”  
Sasuke aveva inghiottito quell’ennesima stoccata, senza muovere un solo muscolo.  
“Esistono due ambizioni, Sasuke. Due com’è doppio tutto quello che la natura ha creato. Senz’altro sei il primo ad averne avuta esperienza, perché non sei un bambino. C’è l’ambizione dei deboli. Un’ambizione piccina, limitata come i loro disegni. Parlano di felicità, di affetto, di amicizia. Parlano di legami. Hai capito cosa intendo?”  
Sasuke aveva deglutito pietosamente, ricacciando indietro quei mille aghi che pungevano sotto le ciglia: aghi liquidi, che bruciavano da impazzire. Aghi che avevano un nome, una voce, un richiamo.  
Erano le parole di Naruto: le stesse che gli aveva urlato senza filtri e senza pudore.  
   
“ _È vero che sono sempre stato solo. È vero che non posso capire quello che provi, ma proprio perché tu sei il mio legame, io non posso perderti._ ”  
   
Stupido sentimentale: aveva avuto la fortuna di nascere libero da patetici vincoli e se n’era costruito uno dannoso e inutile.  
“È un’ambizione meschina, che non spinge davvero a migliorare, perché è fatta di traguardi facili, persino scontati. Se sorridi, ti ameranno. È una legge di natura. Tu sei nato bello e dotato, Sasuke. Scommetto che non hai mai dovuto lottare per conquistare nulla. Te l’hanno sempre concesso. Gli Uchiha sono fortunati.”  
La scarica del chidori l’aveva percorso con una tale intensità da fargli temere d’essere andato in pezzi. _Del tutto_. Su quella corda tesa sull’abisso e sull’indifferenza, una sorgente di potere inesausto l’aveva attraversato, senza procurargli il minimo sollievo.  
“E poi esiste l’ambizione degli eroi. L’ambizione dei veri guerrieri. O quella del dio, se preferisci. Non c’è bisogno di guardare in cielo come postulanti, se il miracolo è nella volontà di ciascuno. Anche nella tua.” Sasuke aveva desiderato con tutto se stesso che la coscienza l’abbandonasse: così avrebbe smesso di ascoltare e di soffrire, fissando quel cielo lontano che l’irrideva con il miraggio di un’eccellenza mancata, di un’ambizione tradita e consumata.  
 _Un cielo che si apriva come lo sguardo pieno di amicizia e tenerezza di Naruto sul pozzo nero in cui era affogata la sua identità_.  
“Questa è l’ambizione di tuo fratello Itachi. Un desiderio che non si lascia controllare, né ingabbiare da falsi valori. Perché la grandezza, Sasuke, importa una sola rinuncia.”  
Orochimaru l’aveva fissato più intensamente ancora. I suoi occhi di rettile brillavano su un volto spigoloso e candido come quello di una maschera tragica.  
“Quella di essere un uomo. Con tutti i limiti che questo importa. Con tutti i legami che ciò importa. Tuo fratello l’ha capito ed è diventato il più forte. Non solo: ti ha indicato una via da percorrere. Una premura interessante, non ti pare?”  
Orochimaru rideva, mentre spasmi successivi laceravano Sasuke Uchiha e diventavano ancora odio. Un’ansia divorante di devastazione e silenzio e dimenticanza.  
Le parole di Orochimaru colavano invece collose come cera fusa su una ferita suppurante. Lo attraversavano e poi incancrenivano, assieme al desiderio di alzare la testa e toccare davvero il cielo: _il cielo di sangue di Itachi, per affondarvi fino al gomito_.  
“Il tuo limite, Sasuke, è che non puoi fare a meno di guardarti alle spalle.”  
Un monito recente, questo: scoccato al termine dell’ultima sessione di allenamento. Sasuke l’aveva accarezzato in sé, concentrato e teso. Una tagliola pronta a scattare, ma una tagliola scheggiata, usurata da sentimenti che la rendevano solo più innocua e più lenta.  
“Pensi troppo ad Itachi. E pensi troppo a Naruto. Anche se hai un obbiettivo, non devi permettergli di avere ragione di te. Se io mi fossi concentrato solo sul desiderio di essere Hokage, non avrei elaborato un sistema di difesa, di attacco, di rigenerazione perpetua come quello su cui si fonda il mio potere.  
Un guerriero deve conoscere mille trame, come un buon cantastorie. E come un buon cantastorie, deve saper variare e inventare. Se ti affidi unicamente alla memoria del tuo sangue, tu soccomberai, perché non ti troverai davanti il solo Itachi: ma tuo fratello e il suo fantasma.”  
Era la verità. Era quel che sentiva sulla pelle in ogni istante, perdendosi nei dettagli del rimpianto e mancando l’unico punto di fuga essenziale: il cuore del problema. _Il cuore che avrebbe dovuto strappare_.  
   
   
 _Per questo, appostato come un ragno nelle profondità dimenticate della tana del Serpente, Sasuke lascia vagare con pigra indolenza i suoi occhi da assassino: gli stessi davanti ai quali anche la Volpe della leggenda china il proprio capo, ma senza il consenso del jinchuuriki con gli occhi che ricordano un cielo perduto_.


End file.
